Bethany Hawkes
' Bethany Hawkes' is the daughter of Jamis, and Katylnn Hawkes making her a member of House Hawkes. Bethany has three siblings in the form of Johanas, Vared, and Naida Hawkes of whome her brother Johanas is a military commander of one of the three armies of the Kingdom of Alcase, while her brother Vared is a ranger in the deep south that went missing during the period before the Battle of Iron Peaks, and her sister Naida is married to a noblemen in the west. Bethany Hawkes is married to fellow ranger Gavin Hurtio, and she loves him deeply although he went missing months before her invovlement in the story and has no idea where he is. With Gavin Hurtio she has one child in the form of Bethany Hawkes II. of whom is a growing young girl in the court of Alcase. Bethany Hawkes is a level four Magi of whom learned her abilities when she was young and working diligently with her powers she has quite a strong amount of control. Bethany was born a member of House Hawkes which historically has been a fringe house when it comes to kingdom wide power but their power base in the northern city of Nethergarden has allowed them to maintain a steady influence throughout their history. When Bethany was young she begin to show steady signs that indicated she would be a Magi user, and as such her parents sent her to Lile Academy which was a Magi school located in northern Alcase. During her time at Lile she became the brunt of many jokes due to her strange personality, and thus she abrulty after only a year told her parents that she was ready to leave, and the teachers who knew of her bullying simply allowed her to leave. Bethany Hawkes became close with Leliana Orsinio following her coming around all the time to see her brother Johanas, and now today they are very close friends. This closeness led Bethany Hawkes to join up with Leliana's ranger batallion where she uses her Magi abilities to greatly expand the capabilities of the batallion. History Early History Bethany was born a member of House Hawkes which historically has been a fringe house when it comes to kingdom wide power but their power base in the northern city of Nethergarden has allowed them to maintain a steady influence throughout their history. When Bethany was young she begin to show steady signs that indicated she would be a Magi user, and as such her parents sent her to Lile Academy which was a Magi school located in northern Alcase. Lile During her time at Lile she became the brunt of many jokes due to her strange personality, and thus she abrulty after only a year told her parents that she was ready to leave, and the teachers who knew of her bullying simply allowed her to leave. Leliana's batallion Bethany Hawkes became close with Leliana Orsinio following her coming around all the time to see her brother Johanas, and now today they are very close friends. This closeness led Bethany Hawkes to join up with Leliana's ranger batallion where she uses her Magi abilities to greatly expand the capabilities of the batallion. Battle of Iron Peaks The Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Relationships Leliana Orsinio See Also : Leliana Orsinio Leliana Orsinio and Bethany Hawkes would first come to meet eachother Fleur Delacour See Also : Fleur Delacour Gavin Hurtio See Also : Gavin Hurtio Category:Burgundian Category:People of Alcase Category:People Category:Human Category:House Hawkes Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi